Just do it Already!
by ScullyAnderson
Summary: My first fic, please be kind. Please send me reviews. Especially you, Twin. Jack and Sam forever! Yay!
1. Default Chapter

He looked at the clock, three in the morning. Why can't I sleep? He grabbed a beer out of the fridge, a Guiness, put on his coat, and went out on the back porch. It used to be so much easier to enjoy the stars. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam. It was a cold night but Jack was sweating. He often dreamt of her, and he couldn't stand the pain of waking up in the morning, turning over, and saying 'Good Morning' to an empty space. If another eight years were to pass, would it still be this way? They were obviously crazy about each other, but unwilling to act on those feelings. He felt like a coward. That he cared about Carter "A lot more than I'm supposed to," was a huge understatement. He loved her, and he trusted her with his life. As those years dragged on, the nights became colder and lonelier, and he had considered going back to Sarah. He did not know if he would have been able to live a life with her, because he was constantly reminded of Charlie. He stood on the porch and watched the sun rise. He closed his eyes and felt its warmth. He would go into work today. She would be there. She would go with him, this time, fishing. Fishing, he realized how unappealing that would seem to someone like Sam. It was possible that she actually believed that they would be fishing. He put on his uniform, green because it was Tuesday, and jumped into his truck.

"Dammit!", She couldn't figure out what was wrong. Every simulation ended the same. It couldn't be right. There was one man that could help. She hated to remind herself of him at this time, but she did. He was so damn smart it was beyond annoying. God's gift to Canada my ass. She buried her face in her hands, and pulled back her hair, which had grown nearly to shoulder-length, sending blonde curls bouncing in front of her eyes.

"Don't cut it."

It was Jack, thank God.

Maybe he decided to stay at the SGC instead of taking his fishing trip.

"Sir?"

"Don't cut it. It looks great."

Thanks, Sir" She was beginning to wonder what it was that he came for.

"You know, Sam, I've been thinking, and, you know, maybe I don't have to go fishing, this time."

He had gotten her hopes up. She had no boyfriend or fiancée to hide behind, to use an excuse.

"Where would you go, Sir?", Her voice was hopeful, and filled to the brim with anticipation.

"Well, I was thinking about going skiing. You know, we live in Colorado, I always want to get as far away from the base as possible, but I dunno, I kinda feel that I need a change."

"Have fun, Sir."

"Yeah, well it won't be…alone."

"Is that an invitation?"

"I dunno, is that a yes?

"And you didn't make another bet with Daniel?"

"Maybe."

She smiled, and the mood turned unusually flirtatious, even for Sam and Jack.

"I love to ski."

"With those legs-" She stifled her laughter.

"So yes?"


	2. Yes, What?

I just realized I didn't finish this one on the computer, it has like 100 pages. I'm sorry I wrote such a short chapter and left everyone hanging for weeks. I did finish this one on paper, stick a fork in me, I'm done. No, really, Libby, fork, in the butt. Now. Haha.I love you, not excluding my other readers but limited to Libbs. Get it?

Disclaimer: don't read the words above this. **Cough** . yeah. New episode of SG-1 tonight people! I love you, don't sue me. This may sound familiar, that small little chapter entitled Jack and Sam cont. was supposed to be ch.2 of this, but I was a retard that hadn't figured out how to edit story, a button. Ooh, MacGuyver just came on.

Spoilers: Window of Opportunity, season 1-8, basically. Don't blame me if I do spoil something for you. PX3-797-I am changing it so Sam doesn't remember, so sue me.(joke, I'm poor, sorry)

"_So, Yes?"_

"Sure, are you leaving, now, Sir?" her voice full of anticipation.

"Yeah, you comin' with, or are you driving yourself?"

"I'll come with you, Sir."

"Sam, do I have to order you to call me Jack?"

She smiled. "Jack, right, Sir." He seemed ever so slightly annoyed.

In Jack's truck, Sam pretended to be staring out of the window, so that she could steal glances of Jack.

"So?"

Jack was desperate to end the silence.

"It's kind of late to ski, but I figured tonight, we hang out, drink hot cocoa, got plenty of marshmallows."

"Sounds nice…Jack."

She added a flirtatious tone to his name, Jack. It felt like forbidden fruit on her tongue. He was six months away from retirement, and she was dying to find out how he would act without the excuses. They loved each other. They both knew it. Janet knew it. General Hammond knew it. Hell, even Teal'c knew it. Especially after he caught Sam in the women's locker room, which is actually a storage space, if you didn't know, bawling when she discovered jack was dead, yeah, right like they would kill off the shows producer.

Anyway,

"I was kind of hopeful you would join me, so I came up here early and fixed up the place, did a little shopping, got Jell-O."

He gave her one of those, 'I'm so sexy you can't resist me' looks. She smiled. Jack couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, particularly tonight. She was wearing tight blue jeans, and a skin-tight tank under her jacket, which she had taken off on the way up there.

They would have the cabin all to themselves, for two weeks. He smiled despite himself.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just hope you can behave yourself, Colonel." It still sounded weird to say that word, while speaking of Sam. It seemed like just yesterday he called her 'Captain' that one really worked for him.

She knew he was re-referring to one of the many embarrassing moments that occurred off world. 'The time she drank that stuff and tried to take off her shirt.'

"And what exactly are you referring to, General?"

He just stared at her chest, and then looked into her eyes with that familiar look that he had given her over a bowl of oatmeal, after he told her about the time loop, precious window of opportunity.

"Jack," she was taking a bit of initiative.

"Jack, you never did tell me what happened when we got back from PX3-797."

"Daniel didn't tell you?"

"What did I do to Daniel?"

He laughed at this.

"Nothing, I did, however beat the living crap out of him somewhat."

"Why, Sir?"

"Oh, he wanted to go to the infirmary, and see if you were okay. I asked him why, he said because you were his friend and he cared about you and I-under the influence of the virus-got jealous."

"How were YOU infected, Sir?"

"You gave it to me."

"How did that happen?"

"Well, it all started in the men's locker-room, believe it or not." Her eyebrows raised and she showed a look of excitement before falling back into embarrassment.

"You barged in there, me with my shirt off, you in a nice little tank-top number, and you stuck your tongue down my throat."

"Sir? Did you try to stop me?"

"Of coarse…eventually."


	3. In Jack's Cabin

Disclaimer: Yeah, um, I don't have an excuse for anything I do, but this story was originally intended to be somewhat romantic/graphic, don't worry, I guess I'll clean up my writing. You people ruin everything.

Spoilers: Um, that one episode, yeah.

Author's notes: 2nd episode of new season-huh? Off, but not without its charm, I suppose.

Hear comes chapter Uh, 3? Yeah.

"…_you barged in there and stuck your tongue down my, uh, throat."_

"_Sir? Did you try to stop me?"_

"_Of course…eventually."_

She looked worried, but felt secretly encouraged.

"Surely we didn't-"

"No, of course not, I had to pin you down, and eventually got you to the infirmary."

"So...you're saying that I tried to seduce you?"

"Well, no, the virus made you do that, although in Janet's opinion…you chose me."

"I _chose_ you?"

"You know, leader of the pack."

"I see."

"Well, this is it."

Sam saw a beautiful log cabin, built for two.

"It's kind of small, Sir."

"That's the point, Sam."

He looked at her.

"You didn't bring me here to ski, did you Sir?"

"That's it, I order you to call me Jack, and I brought you here for a vacation, Samantha."

"Hey, lets unpack real fast, sun sets in about an hour."

"I heard they are beautiful from up here, Jack."

"Well, everything's beautiful up here, tonight."

He carried Sam's bags into the cabin. She refused at first, but was too tireed todeny the gesture.

"I'll make a fire and get dinner on." Since he was making the effort, she didn't want to discourage him. She unpacked her things. Jack had given her the bedroom and claimed the couch for himself. She walked into the living quarters and saw him in the kitchen.

"Smells good, sir."

Jack looked at her, raised an eyebrow and a finger, then began to speak. "Ah-"

"I mean, Jack. It's a force of habit, Sir.", another one of Jack's smart smirks.

"Lasagna?"

"You cook…Jack?"

"Gotta eat."

Sam slipped into the kitchen, within a few feet of him.

"Hey, Sam, you wanna eat at the table, or in front of the fireplace?"

"Fireplace sounds good."

He smiled. He didn't really want to have anything separating him and Sam, especially not a table. Jack set up in front of the fire, and after dinner they were both in a more comfortable, relaxed mood.

"That was really good, Jack. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"Oh, ya know boy scouts."

"Boy scouts?"

"Yeah, i learned alot of things from boy scouts."

"Like?"

"How to start a fire." He shot her a look of mischief.

They sat side-by-side, shoulders touching. They made eye-contact as they spoke, and each could feel the warm breath of their partner.

"You remember the last time we were alone together?"

"This morning, in the lab, Jack."

"NO, I mean alone, alone." She smiled.

"I'm talking about that one night, Sam."

"Oh, yeah, that was nice, wasn't it?"

"Nice?" He seemed hurt.

"Jack, we're so close."

"Five months, two weeks, three days, four hours, ten minutes and…13 seconds."

"You're counting, Jack?"

"Aren't you?" He smiled as he spoke these words.

"No witnesses out here." He touched her face, so close to his.

She pulled back and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Daniel asked me this morning, you're gonna laugh at this, he asked if we had set a date."

"I was thinking May 27."

She looked up at him with that cute, innocent visage.

"Any particular reason?", trying to remain casual.

"Good weather in Minnesota."

They both smiled.

Sam touched Jack's face, and her hands slipped behind his neck, she kissed him softly.

She pulled away, their eyes met. He kissed her back…

End chapter.

Ohhh, am I mean, or what? This next one's for you, Libb.


End file.
